Histopathological studies were conducted on numerous pathological human eyes by transmission and scanning electron microscopy, histochemistry and histological sectioning. Studies were completed on corneal dystrophy, amyloidosis of the orbit, cryptococcosis, Niemann-Pick Disease, eyes with senile changes, cataractous lenses, retinitis pigmentosa and eyes with papilledema. In addition other studies were on lipogenesis of the corneal stroma cell, lamellar inclusion bodies induced by AY9944, ATPase in cultured lens cells (lentoid body), axoplasmic flow in experimental glaucoma and phagocytosis of the ciliary epithelium.